Recently, the automobile industry has been integrated into various information technologies (ITs) to provide convenient driving services to a driver.
For example, recently, the automobile industry has provided a path service for wirelessly communicating with a traffic management device and an adjacent vehicle on a road and predicting a road situation of a user requested path to rapidly arrive at a destination as well as a service for guiding the user requested path.
In addition, recently, the automobile industry has provided a service for determining whether a vehicle appropriately travels in consideration of a driver state to feedback the driver state based on the determination result.
In particular, recently, the automobile industry has provided various services related to an accident involving a vehicle due to an increase in capabilities of vehicles.
A representative example is an alert service for alerting an emergency situation via an emergency rescue button installed in a vehicle. The alert service is used to rapidly perform a post-treatment of an accident involving a vehicle. However, the alert service has a problem as follows. When an accident involving a vehicle occurs, passengers including a driver need to directly push an emergency rescue button and, accordingly, when the passengers pass out or get out of the vehicle due to a significant accident, they cannot push the corresponding button and, thus, a post-treatment of an accident cannot be rapidly performed.
In addition, a person in charge of investigating an accident involving a vehicle determines a cause of the accident using only travel information recorded in a driving record device installed in the vehicle that gets into the accident and traffic information recorded in a traffic management device installed at a location at which the accident occurs.
As such, information for determining a cause of an accident involving a vehicle is limited and, thus, there is a problem in that a lot of time and numerous people are required to appropriately determine the cause of the accident by people in charge of investigating accidents involving a vehicle.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.